Under Stars
by Couphie
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Keanehan itu berawal saat ia bertemu seseorang dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hal-hal menakjubkan mulai terjadi di hidupnya. Sasunaru. Sho-ai. BL. RnR please. Hiatus but NOT discontinued.
1. Magic

Ohayou~! Terima kasih sudah mau mampir kemari.

Silahkan buat diri anda nyaman sebelum membaca lebih lanjut.

Hmm… mungkin cerita yang kubawakan kali ini akan terdengar aneh, tidak menarik bahkan membosankan. Tetapi untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia menyimak, kuucapkan terima kasih. Arigato~! ^^

Nah, kuperingatkan ya~ jika tidak menyukai ini, kalian bisa meninggalkan page ini karena aku tidak memaksa untuk melanjutkannya. Jika tetap ingin melanjutkannya, maka… happy reading~~! ^^

* * *

**Title : Under Stars**

**Author : Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine. They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru (and others)**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Magic**

"Setiap hari itu sama saja. Diawali dengan pagi dan diakhiri dengan malam."

.

.

.

Naruto.

Ya, Naruto. Bukan, dia bukan jenis makanan yang satu itu. Naruto yang ini adalah seorang remaja—dan dia laki-laki. Umurnya 17 tahun. Baru saja dia pindah ke Konoha seminggu yang lalu, dan saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya. Dan lagi, sekolah itu merupakan asrama pula. Bagus sekali. Sekarang _mood _remaja dengan iris berwarna _sapphire _ itu makin bertambah buruk.

Ia suka Oto. Pemandangannya indah. Ia lahir di sana, tentu saja ia sangat mencintai tempat itu. tetapi sang ayah mendapat pekerjaan baru, di kota besar bernama Konoha.

Ia anak yang manis dan penurut. Tetapi kepindahannya ini memang sulit diterima. Beberapa hari ia terus memasang wajah masam dan penuh protes serta rasa keberatan yang teramat sangat. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah berada di Konoha dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekolah barunya terkenal dengan reputasinya yang sangat baik. Katanya ini adalah sekolah paling elit di Konoha. Seingatnya sekolah itu bernama Konoha Academy.

'_Huh. Norak sekali namanya. Bilang saja Konoha Gakuen. Sok pakai bahasa Inggris segala.' _pikir Naruto saat ia mengingat nama sekolahnya.

Dan di sekolah berasrama itulah Naruto akan menghabiskan tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Di balik pagar Konoha Academy. Terlalu sarkastis memang. Padahal tentunya akan ada libur dan pastinya para siswa tidak akan tinggal disana selamanya, Na-ru-to~~

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Senin yang cerah. Keadaan yang biasa digambarkan dengan langit biru, matahari yang tidak terlalu bersinar terik, burung-burung dengan kicau riangnya dan tawa para siswa pada pagi hari, dalam hal ini khususnya di Konoha Gakuen—Naruto malas menyebutnya 'Academy'.

Arsitektur sekolah ini sangat menakjubkan. Megah dan seperti yang pernah dikatakan—sangat elit. Setidaknya bisa merubah 'sedikit' pandangan Naruto. Sepertinya bersekolah disini tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Setelah mengunjungi ruang tata usaha untuk konfirmasi kedatangannya, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kelas barunya. Dan kali ini _mood_-nya sudah membaik. Terbukti dari hilangnya aura kelabu dan kerutan di dahi remaja manis itu.

Ini dia. Kelas 3-B.

Sepertinya pelajaran sudah dimulai. Suasana kelas tampak agak tenang, dan samar terdengar suara berat yang berbicara panjang lebar—mungkin itu guru yang sedang mengajar.

Lalu ia berdiri depan pintu, dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. Suara bariton itu terhenti sejenak, lalu terdengar lagi dengan menggumamkan kata 'masuk' dari dalam kelas. Naruto pun membuka pintu kelas itu.

Angin sejuk menyapu wajah dan tubuhnya begitu ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Helaian rambut pirang cerahnya bahkan bergerak sedikit tertiup angin.

Aneh. Angin dari pendingin ruangan harusnya tidak beraroma seperti ini. Dan seharusnya lebih dingin dari ini. Naruto mengerling pada sosok yang berdiri tegap di depan kelas.

Mungkin itulah pemilik suara bariton tadi. Tubuhnya tinggi—lebih tinggi dari Naruto—dengan bentuk tubuh yang lumayan terbentuk. Kulitnya putih dan agak pucat, sangat kontras dengan kulit tan Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan potongan spike—mungkin—dengan bagian belakang yang entah bagaimana bisa melawan gravitasi. Serta mata dengan iris _onyx_. Ia juga terlihat masih muda. Mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengan Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mendadak dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lalu angin itu berhembus lagi. Dan ia tersentak.

Iris hitam kelam milik guru itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma di sekelilingnya, menatap tajam pada Naruto. Remaja manis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sini. Segera saja ia menolehkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Dan mata dengan iris _sapphire_-nya membulat melihat fenomena paling aneh yang pernah terjadi sepanjang hidupnya.

Waktu seolah berhenti. Para siswa di kelas itu mematung di tempatnya masing-masing. Semuanya berhenti. Termasuk jam di dinding.

Guru muda itu mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam—seolah ikut membeku pada tempatnya. Perlahan pandangan Naruto beralih pada sosok itu. Matanya masih merah, tetapi setidaknya tatapan itu terlihat lebih teduh. Dan bibir itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan samar—ia tersenyum.

Tangan pucat itu terulur, lalu mengusap lembut pipi Naruto yang agak tembam dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Ia menatap lekat pada iris yang serupa lautan biru di hadapannya.

"Hai, Naruto. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." ujarnya dengan suara berat yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Naruto berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Bibir plum Naruto terbuka. Namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, remaja manis itu kembali terpaku. Dilihatnya tiga koma pada iris merah itu berputar sesaat. Lalu perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Hatinya memberontak, memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Ia hampir membuka matanya secara penuh, mencoba menggapai kesadarannya kembali. Lalu ia merasa seseorang mendekapnya. Dan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Setelah itu, ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Ohayou minna-san~~! ^^

Terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini. Gomen ne, masih pendek. Ini baru prolog soalnya. Ff ini pernah aku publish di Facebook masih berupa prolog juga, tetapi bukan di akunku yang sekarang. Aku lebih sering online pakai akunku yang asli. Soalnya terhubung dengan teman-temanku dari dunia nyata *LOL*. Sebenarnya judul aslinya adalah "Alice Lost In Neverland" dengan pair straight yaitu Alice dan Peterpan. Tetapi karena di FB ceritaku itu dikacangin akhirnya aku publish disini. Dan tentunya dengan perubahan alur cerita, karena ini shonen-ai apalagi pairnya sasunaru (my favourite ^^). Judulnya yang sekarang terinspirasi dari lagunya Tom Felton-Under Stars.

Yah, mungkin agak aneh. Dan gaya tulisanku pun beda dari biasanya. Tapi aku berharap tidak hancur-hancur amat jadinya. Hehehe… ini ff Sasunaru pertamaku loh… awalnya ragu mau di publish atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya… ya gitu deh~ :D

Okay, bagaimana menurut kamu? Apakah ff ini cukup berhenti disini saja atau ingin ini dilanjutkan? Berikan pendapatmu dengan klik pada kotak review yang ada di bagian bawah sana~ :3

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~ Arigato gozaimasu! Jaa~~! \( ̂ ▽ ̂ )/

—**Couphie—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	2. Like a Fairytale

Ohayou~! ^^

Ceritanya masih berlanjut, bukan? Hmm… saya tidak tahu apakah anda orang yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Atau mungkin anda baru datang? Ah, tidak penting saya rasa.

Senangnya, ternyata ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini. Benarkah anda penasaran? Ingin lanjut? Baiklah… happy reading~~ ^^

* * *

**Under Stars © Couphie**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru (and others)**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Like a Fairytale**

.

.

.

Kelopak mata dengan kulit tan eksotis itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris _sapphire _ yang indah dibaliknya. Iris mata milik Namikaze Naruto.

Remaja manis itu memicingkan matanya, lalu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang semula terbaring.

'_Dimana ini?'_

Semuanya putih. Putih yang menyilaukan. Tidak ada dinding. Tempat ini seolah tidak memiliki batas maupun ujung. Lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri.

Seragam sekolahnya lenyap. Digantikan dengan _dress_ hitam-putih _gothic lolita_ yang melekat manis di tubuh mungilnya. Matanya semakin terbelalak saat menemukan kalung yang terpasang di lehernya, juga pita di kepalanya dan sepatu yang imut yang biasanya dipakai oleh para gadis _cosplayer_.

'_What the hell?!'_

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, lalu ia berjalan—berharap menemukan jalan keluar. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu. Hmm… terlihat seperti lubang. Bentuknya setengah lingkaran tidak sempurna dengan diameter sekitar 35 cm.

Naruto memeriksanya. Aneh sekali. Lubang itu tidak menempel di dinding, bahkan bagian belakangnya pun hampa alias tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi ia penasaran. Mungkin saja ini jalan keluarnya. Lagipula lubang itu terlihat muat untuk dilewati tubuh mungilnya.

Lalu ia membungkuk—tiarap, dan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya masuk.

.

.

.

"Eh?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, terpukau dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

Entah bagaimana bisa tapi ujung lubang tadi membawanya ke tempat asing ini.

Danau kecil dengan airnya yang tenang. Pepohonan hijau yang tampak teduh berjajar dengan komposisi yang memukau. Binatang-binatang hutan yang tak tampak liar apalagi menyeramkan. Bunga-bunga yang mermekaran disana-sini. Dan ia menemukan jalan setapak disana.

Dengan kebingungan ia menelusuri jalan setapak yang merupakan barisan kerikil berwarna putih itu. Dan tak lama kemudian dilihatnya ada seseorang tak jauh di hadapannya. Sosok itu lelaki, dengan rambut hitam yang unik dan setelan jas _white in black_, sosok itu mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang. Dan matanya terbelalak saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"K-kau…" gumam Naruto, sambil menunjuk lelaki yang tengah memunggunginya itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Dia berbalik, menampilkan wajah tampan dengan kulit putih agak pucat dan mata _onyx_ yang memukau. Dan selanjutnya terlihat lengkungan samar di bibirnya—sebuah senyuman yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Naruto…" panggilnya, dengan suara bariton yang sebelumnya pernah didengar Naruto.

"Y-ya?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Huh? Siapa? Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang _innocent_ yang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa aku? Siapa kau?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Kita akan bertemu lagi." sosok itu terlihat mulai menghilang, tertutupi oleh silaunya cahaya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menghalangi kilau cahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh terdengar di sebuah kamar, tepatnya berasal dari sebuah benda berwarna _orange_ yang dihiasi 12 angka dan 3 buah jarum berbeda ukuran. Kemudian tangan mungil dengan kulit tan terjulur dari balik selimut dan meraih benda itu, mematikannya.

Seorang remaja manis keluar dari selimutnya, masih dengan wajah mengantuk. Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tampak tertegun. Dengan ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan, ia menatap jam beker yang tadi berbunyi di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di sana menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, dan Naruto menatap ponselnya. Hari Senin? Padahal seingatnya, tadi ia sudah berangkat ke sekolah? Apa yang tadi itu mimpi?

Helaan nafas terdengar dari remaja imut itu, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Seusai sarapan, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah barunya dengan diantar oleh ayahnya. Persis dengan mimpinya. Dan entah mengapa ia tidak asing dengan kejadian sepanjang pagi ini.

'_Ah, ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin. Hanya kebetulan saja… kebetulan…'_ katanya dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di depan sekolahnya, Konoha Academy. Naruto menatap gedung sekolahnya dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki sekolah itu, walau dengan berat hati.

Dengan langkah yang agak cepat ia berjalan menuju ruang tata usaha. Dan dengan segera ia menghampiri sebuah konter yang rasanya pernah ia kunjungi dalam mimpinya semalam. Benar saja, ia kembali bertemu dengan seorang pria yang semalam ada dalam mimpinya. Pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei." sapa Naruto pada pria itu.

"Oh, ohayou. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku murid baru, sensei. Dan aku kemari untuk mengambil jadwal pelajaran dan untuk mengetahui kelasku." kata Naruto, sedikit tidak yakin dengan kata-kata terakhirnya. Dalam hati ia sudah menebak kelasnya nanti.

"Oh, baiklah. Sebentar. Hmm… siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Ini dia. Namikaze Naruto, kelas 3-B. Tunggu dulu, tadi sepertinya aku melihat wali kelasmu. Dimana dia?" gumam pria itu, sambil berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

"Oh! Sasuke!" serunya entah pada siapa.

"Hn?" terdengar gumaman tidak jelas tepat di belakang Naruto.

Naruto pun berbalik dan langsung dihadapkan oleh sosok tampan yang semalam singgah di mimpinya.

'_Sudah kuduga. Yang semalam itu hanya mimpi. Yang barusan itu hanya kebetulan. Lihat saja, kejadian ini tidak ada dalam mimpiku. Dan tidak ada kejadian aneh yang kualami hari ini.' _pikir Naruto dengan lega.

"Ini adalah murid baru di kelasmu. Kau saja yang urus." kata Kakashi pada pria yang tadi ia panggil Sasuke.

"Hn." gumamnya lagi, lalu menatap Naruto yang seolah mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh yang semula terdengar menjadi sunyi seketika saat wali kelas 3-B masuk ke ruangan itu, diikuti dengan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Dia adalah teman baru kalian mulai hari ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Naruto tersenyum tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Ohayou, minna-san! Hajimemashite, boku wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Dozo yoroshiku!"

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" imbuh Sasuke setelah pernyataan Naruto selesai.

Sebuah tangan terangkat ke atas, seorang siswi yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura ialah sang pemilik tangan.

"Naruto-chan, kenapa kau pakai 'boku'? Bukankah seorang gadis tidak baik memakai kata tersebut? Kau _tomboy_, ya? Kenapa memakai seragam laki-laki?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Kepala Naruto berkedut samar. Beberapa siswa mulai bergumam mengiyakan dan terdengar penasaran pula. Senyum remaja manis itu mulai kaku dan ia mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja… aku 'kan laki-laki." jawabnya dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, rupanya sedang menahan kekesalan.

"Nani? Kau laki-laki? Kyaaa~! Kenapa kau imut sekali?!" terdengar pekikan dari gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna seperti permen karet tadi. Dan selanjutnya terdengar pekikan-pekikan lain yang menyusul, kemudian seruan-seruan menggoda dari siswa laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai 'seme'.

Dalam hati, Naruto sedang menyumpah dengan segenap perasaannya. Dan semua sumpah serapah serta umpatan itu ditujukan pada semua orang yang sukses membuatnya kesal hari ini.

.

"Ohayou~!" sapa seorang remaja laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah bangku Naruto.

"Ohayou!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat anak laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu bersemu samar.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil saja Kiba."

"Baiklah, Kiba. Panggil saja aku Naruto." lalu mereka berjabat sekilas.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah matematika. Dan guru muda yang irit bicara itulah yang menjadi guru mata pelajaran ini, sekaligus wali kelasnya.

Saat guru itu keluar dari ruang kelas, segera saja Naruto mencuri kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya pada Kiba. Agaknya ia masih penasaran dengan 'mimpi'nya semalam.

"Hei, Kiba."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau tau seperti apa wali kelas kita itu?"

"Tentu. Dia adalah guru termuda di sekolah ini, umurnya baru 23 tahun. Kudengar dia sangat jenius. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dan baru mengajar di sekolah ini untuk tahun ajaran baru tahun ini. Hmm… kurasa 1 bulan sebelum kepindahanmu kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba tanpa rasa heran atau curiga sedikitpun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya wajahnya yang terasa familiar. Kurasa bukan orang yang kumaksud, hehehe…" Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hei, murid baru!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek dengan warna mata _onyx_ yang mirip dengan mata wali kelasnya. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang setia terpasang di wajahnya—Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku Danzo Sai. Panggil saja Sai. Salam kenal Naruto!"

"Salam kenal." kata Naruto. Sepertinya ia merasa aneh dengan anak bernama Sai itu.

.

.

.

Angin terasa sejuk. Membelai setiap raga yang berada di luar ruangan saat ini.

Saat jam istirahat tadi, Naruto telah berkenalan dengan siswa lain yang ada di kelasnya—yang sebagian namanya langsung terlupakan olehnya begitu saja. Dan kini ia tengah berjalan di koridor bersama ketua kelasnya yang terkenal akan kemalasannya, tetapi entah kenapa memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata—sangat jenius.

Sasuke-sensei menugaskan anak malas itu—Nara Shikamaru—untuk menemani Naruto berkeliling Konoha Academy.

Mereka berjalan santai. Naruto tampak mengamat-amati lingkungan sekolah itu dengan tatapan datar dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana. Gakurannya tidak dikancingkan, terlihat jelas ia bukanlah murid yang suka berseragam terlalu rapi seperti _freak_.

Sementara itu tanpa disadarinya, Shikamaru sesekali melirik remaja manis di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang lebih antusias dari biasanya. Dalam hatinya sedikit gelisah dan bingung tak menentu.

Oh, ayolah! Mana mungkin ia melewatkan saat untuk memulai suatu pendekatan dengan remaja manis seperti Naruto? Ah, rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk bicara.

"Hmm… Naruto? Benar bukan?" tanyanya agak kikuk—berusaha memulai.

"Huum… begitulah…"

"Apakah kau sudah tahu akan sekamar dengan siapa nantinya?"

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kuharap aku bisa mendapat kamar terpisah."

Ketika Shikamaru akan kembali bicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka—memanggil namanya dengan keras sampai menggema di sepanjang koridor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Asuma-sensei memanggilmu ke ruang guru. Sekarang juga." kata seorang siswi dengan rambut pirang pucat diikat tinggi dengan poni panjang yang menutup setengah wajahnya juga iris mata hijau.

"Ha-ah… baiklah…. Mendokusei~" keluhnya, lalu ia beralih menatap Naruto. "Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Atau jika masih ingin berkeliling, pastikan peta yang kau bawa tidak hilang. Aku harus pergi. Ja mata, Naruto!" katanya lalu pergi.

"Jaa~" Naruto hanya menanggapi seadanya sambil membalas senyuman dari gadis tadi—Yamanaka Ino—sebelum mereka berdua menghilang di belokan terdekat.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dirogohnya saku kiri gakuran-nya, lalu mengambil peta yang tadi didapatnya dari Kakashi-sensei di ruang tata usaha.

Setelah mengamati peta itu sejenak, Naruto kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Naruto menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Walau sebenarnya ini dilarang, toh tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran saat sedang jam pelajaran seperti ini—kecuali dia, si anak baru.

Dibukanya pintu di ujung tangga yang untungnya sedang tidak dikunci.

Angin dengan segera menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya memicingkan mata. Debu beterbangan disekitarnya saat angin yang lebih kencang berhembus tiba-tiba. Tidak mengherankan karena saat ini cuaca sedang mendung. Mungkin akan ada hujan angin deras disertai angin kencang malam ini. Ah, dan jangan lupakan petir—hal yang paling dibenci Naruto.

Remaja manis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya di atas atap. Dan sesuai dugaannya, tempat ini memang sepi. Dan kakinya mengarah ke pagar yang ada disana, yang tingginya sebatas dada.

Namun belum sempat ia mencapai tempat itu, seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik sebuah tembok yang ada di sana. Membuat Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orangg itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya orang itu dengan suara beratnya—ah, Naruto berdebar lagi.

"Umm… tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

Orang itu mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sementara remaja imut dengan tampang uke itu hanya mematung di tempatnya.

—!

Perasaan aneh itu kembali dirasakannya.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya—mendapati angin kencang berhenti berhembus dan dedaunan yang gugur mengapung di udara.

Mata dengan iris safir itu terbelalak. Badannya mulai panas-dingin dan ia kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Lalu tanpa sadar ia mundur, berbalik… lalu lari!

"Ugh!" keluhnya frustasi saat pintu itu tiba-tiba tak dapat dibuka. Dengan panik ia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati sang guru muda tengah berjalan dengan gerakan mengintimidasi ke arahnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" teriak naruto sambil berjongkok dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua lengan—posisi mempertahankan diri yang sangat payah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Mata kelamnya berkilat menatap remaja manis yang ketakutan itu. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin tertawa.

Angin berhembus kembali, membuat Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Rupanya gurunya masih berada di sana, berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Wajahnya masih _stoic_. Dan Naruto menatapnya dengan terheran-heran.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sopan, menatap guru dengan tampang seperti tembok itu dengan pandangan nyolot.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan dari uke manis yang tadi sempat berteriak histeris itu. Dan tanpa sadar tersenyum—ada apa dengannya?

"K-kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, tidak menggunakan panggilan sensei atau panggilan sopan lainnya.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi?!"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, membuat Naruto semakin jengkel. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan kembali mencoba membuka pintu, tetapi seperti sebelumnya—terkunci.

Saat ia kembali memandang pria itu, matanya melihat seekor gagak hitam terbang rendah di samping Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba saja gagak itu berubah menjadi seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Sasuke—terlihat dari keriput yang ada di pipinya.

Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam yang lebih panjang dan diikat ke belakang. Pakaiannya serba hitam dengan aksen merah dibeberapa tempat. Secara fisik ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja pria ini jauh lebih ramah kelihatannya.

"Diakah, orang yang kau maksud otouto?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum di bibirnya ambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Waah… dia imut! Buatku saja, ya!"

"**Kau bosan hidup, huh?**" kata Sasuke dengan suara tajam dan aura kelam seperti hawa milik pembunuh berdarah dingin—Naruto merinding menatapnya.

"Baiklah… baiklahh…"

'_Oh, ya ampun! Sekarang ada dua orang aneh di depanku! Lalu apa? Seorang Namikaze Naruto cukup berakhir disini saja?' _pikir Naruto, ingin menangis meraung-raung.

Dan Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Lihat saja, mata bulat itu mulai tergenangi air mata dan bibir plum itu bergetar samar. Sasuke dan orang itu tiba-tiba saja panik melihat remaja imut itu terlihat akan menangis.

—CKLEK! CKLEK! CKLEK!

Dengan ketakutan dicobanya lagi untuk membuka pintu sialan yang tiba-tiba saja terkunci. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditendangnya pintu itu, berharap dapat hancur sekalian. Ah, tapi harapan tinggal harapan. _Poor_ Naruto.

GREP

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, disertai nafas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya.

"Ugh… k-kau mau apa?"

Sasuke diam, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh mungil itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu... tapi sebelum itu..." Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto yang gemetar utuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau harus ikut denganku."

Mata itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma di sekelilingnya. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menutup matanya erat-erat.

"_Hmm... nice trick~ but useless~"_ ejek pria gagak tadi pada Sasuke.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan basah diberikan di leher Naruto, membuat remaja manis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai senang dan segera menggunakan Sharingan-nya.

Tiga koma itu berputar sesaat. Naruto lemas seketika, lalu jatuh terlelap.

"Hati-hati, dia terlalu manis. Seseorang bisa merebutnya darimu nantinya." kata pria dengan garis wajah yang ada di pipinya tadi—Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn. Terserah."

Lalu dua orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Ohayou~~ ketemu lagi! XDDD

Ah, gomen untuk chap kali ini, yang terasa aneh *bow*. Aku tidak ingin banyak menulis note kali ini. Hanya beberapa hal aja. Hmm... mungkin fic ini akan bernasib sama seperti fic-ku yang lain. Yup, slow update! Mungkin seminggu... bisa juga 2 minggu... tergantung stok cerita. Kalau ngetiknya cepet selesai so pasti updatenya pun juga cepet.

Udah itu aja, sekarang waktunya balas review buat yang tidak login~ yang login sudah dibalas via PM ne~ ^^

**NNC **: hehehe… iya~ dipanjangin kok~ tapi dikiitt… *ngakak* XDDDD #digampar

**ANEmonE **: iya~ ini sudah dilanjuuut~~ :D

**neko-tan** : gomen lama… ini sudah dilanjut~ :)

**onyx sapphireSEA** : sudah dilanjuuuutt~~!

**MJ **: ngga tau… dihipnotis kali? Ato diguna-guna(?)? *ngawur* kalo baca review lagi yah~~ *ckck…maunya*

Nah… terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic yang rada aneh ini~ kalau baca tinggalkan jejak, ne~~ Ja mata~~ *peluk satu-satu*

—**Couphie—**

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**NNC│Faicentt│devilojoshi│autumn. aoki│ANEmonE│neko-tan│nasusay│onyx sapphireSEA│Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel│widi orihara│aster-bunny-bee│MJ│gekikara greenilicious│Kiseki No Hana│****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


End file.
